The Snow Angel
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: The colorless snow that buries the family's past sins and mistakes, but is the most broken one, as it is seperated into many fragile parts... The Vongola's Snow Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note - I think I first got the idea by watching the weather channel o.O**

**Anyway I know that there are other fanfics made for guardian of the snow but i hope this one is good enough to read!**

**Title** - The Snow Angel

**Summary** - The colorless snow that buries the family's past sins and mistakes, but is the most broken one, as it is seperated into many fragile parts... Vongola's Snow Guardian.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna yelled as Reborn hit him with his Leon hammer to wake him up. The fourteen year old boy muttered 'itai itai' a few times as he slowly sat up, rubbing his now injured forehead. "Reborn! You don't have to wake me up like that!"

"Dame-Tsuna. A mafia boss should wake up early in the morning." Was the only reply Tsuna got from the baby hitman, much to his irritation. 'I'm not going to be a mafia boss!' Tsuna yelled in his head, though he knew there was no escaping it.

"Demon tutor from hell.." The sky guardian mumbled under his breath with a hint of fondness in his voice. Unfortunately his remark was heard and earned another red bump on his forehead as a reward.

After the Rainbow Representative Battle, Tsuna began to look at Reborn with a little more light. Keyword: little. He still saw him as the demon tutor from hell.

As the teacher and student made their way downstairs for breakfast, Reborn's Leon-turned-phone rang. The baby looked at the screen to see who was calling him and Vongola Nono's name met his onyx eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute." The hitman politely said to Nana who gave him an adoring smile in return. Reborn wondered what the Ninth had to say, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"Hello?" The baby said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Reborn. I need you to come to Italy as quick as possible." Came the Ninth's urgent voice, but still sounding like nothing was wrong. "I don't just want to discuss this over the phone."

"Understood." Reborn said, ending the call and snapping the Leon phone shut. He wanted to know what the issure was right away, but it seemed like going to Italy for it didn't seem too bad. Turning to Nana, he said, "Nana I'm off to Italy for a few days. I'm off for a few days."

Without even answering the calls and shouts for him to wait, Reborn changed Leon into a hangglider and flew off to Italy.

* * *

"Could you explain this?" Vongola the Ninth said, gesturing to the ring on his desk.

"I think the ring on your desk explains it all." Reborn said with an expressionless face as he looked at the ring. "I don't think this is a bad thing. Do you?"

"No... I'm just surprised that this was hidden so well." The Ninth said, looking at the ring with a perplexed face.

"Where did you find it?"

"Coyote happened to be in the gallery and accidently knocked the painting of Vongola Primo to the side. This ring was in a small hole behind it." Vongola IX said thoughtfully.

"Hm. There was supposed to be a snow guardian then. I imagine there was something that happened during Primo's time that prevented anyone from knowing there was a snow guardian." The hitman said.

"Agreed." The Ninth replied.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"... We need to find a snow guardian for Tsunayoshi-kun. Thought I think it will be near impossible because I have never seen any snow flames before. Then we find out the truth behind what happened during Primo's time."

"Nicely planned out. Leave finding the snow guardian to me." The hitman said with a confident smirk, tilting his fedora over his face. "Should I inform the tenth generation of this development?"

"Maybe. There is no need to inform the Varia. News will spread out quickly." The Ninth said.

"Hn. Well, I need to get back. Dame-Tsune is probably slacking off from homework right now."

"Of course. Here, you can take the ring." Nono said, carefully giving the ring to the infant. Then he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think the Vindice know what really happened? I mean they revealed what really happened between Giotto and Shimon Cozart during the battle against Shimon."

"I don't think so. And even if they did, it would probably seem insignificant to them." The hitman replied.

Then, with the ring tucked carefully in his pocket, he walked out of the Vongola mansion. Changing Leon into a phone, he dialed Tsuna's home number.

After a few beeps, someone finally picked up.

"Sawada residence. How may I help you?" Came Reborn's dame-student's voice.

"Dame-Tsuna. Guess what?"

"Huh? Reborn?"

"You're getting a snow guardian."

"...

...

...

EHHHHHH?!" Came the reply the tutor was looking for, to his amusement. Then he hung up on Tsuna.

Time to inform the rest of the guardians/(other). After he got back to Japan.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you don't mind me putting the character reactions... I really wanted to do this x3)

**|- Storm -|**

"What? There's another guardian, Reborn-san? Tch, well he better had respect Jyuudaime or else I'll show him hell!"

**^ Rain ^**

"Another person is joining us to play the mafia game? Haha, how exciting!"

**{** Sun **}**

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**_+ Lightning +_**

"Gupya..." -Picks nose-

**[•• Cloud ••]**

"Another herbivore? How troublesome. I'll bite them to death."

**\~ Mist ~/**

"Kufufufu. Another person to posess."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Mukuro-sama."

**(| Varia |)**

"VOOOIIIII! Time to recruit a new officer!"

"I do hope he has a nice body~"

"Oi, fake prince Bel-senpai, do you think he wears a frog hat too?" (Hope you don't mind me transferring Fran to the Varia!)

"Ushishishi. Don't add the word fake." *Throws knives* "Then I'll have two froggies to play with."

"He better not bother boss."

"Mou, I wonder how much money he has..."

"SHUT UP TRASH!"

...

I looked around the town, dragging my luggage sluggishly along my side.

"So this is what Japanese houses look like.." I mumbled to myself.

To be honest, I didn't even know the reason why I came here in the first place. Guess I just felt the sudden urge to sightsee out of nowhere.

Oh well. Time to look for a place to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note - Hope you give this fanfic a chance :)! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note - So here's the next chapter, and thanks to whoever reviewed!**

**Title** - The Snow Angel

**Summary** - The colorless snow that buries the family's past sins and mistakes, but is the most broken one, as it is seperated into many fragile parts... The Vongola's Snow Guardian.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Word really did spread quickly in the Vongola Famiglia, as every member including the allied families, heard the news in under 24 hours. Thought it wasn't surprising, really.

Having a snow guardian added into the equation wasn't bad news at all, except that it could mean the trinisette originally had plus one ring/pacifier in each group. It was just still a theory though.

Thus, the mystery of what happened to the snow rings/pacifier commenced. Mafiosos everywhere began to research everything about snow. The possibility that there was a snow pacifier and funeral wreath (A/N: I don't know much about the mare rings so...) also sprang up.

Tsuna sweat more and more with each piece of information Reborn gave him. 'As I thought.. I don't want anything to do with the mafia!', He sulkily thought in his head.

"What are you going to do, dame-Tsuna?" The sky guardian's spartan tutor asked him with a blank expression.

"Am I even supposed to do anything?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You're the boss." Was the reply he got, which he answered with "Ehh?!"

"Well.. I'm just going to hope he isn't anybody like Hibari-san or Mukuro. And not a little kid like Lambo." The fourteen year old said, trying to imagine a normal guy being the snow guardian.

But then again, if he was already involved with the mafia than the word normal didn't apply to him.

"Hn." The ex-arcobaleno said. A plan was already devising itself in his head, a good plan, no doubt. After all, he was the world's greatest hitman.

"You're probably planning something aren't you Reborn? I know that look of yours!" His dame student remarked, pointing an accusing finger at him. Unfortunately, he got a hit across the face in return.

"It's not good to point, baka Tsuna." Reborn said, while changing Leon back from his hammer form.

He would initiate the plan today, with the help of Mammon or Mukuro. The infant just had to hope that the one with snow flames was in Japan.

...

I watched as the two kids playfully chased the other in a simple game of tag. Their mothers, who were sitting on the bench that was opposite of the one I was occupying, watched them with adoring eyes.

With my hand placed under my chin, I thought about how I would feel if someone looked at me with those eyes filled with love. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. There was no way in hell that that was ever going to happen. It would have to freeze over first.

I had been sitting on the park bench all day since morning because I was bored. Watching people in the park frolick about didn't really make up for it though.

Spending most of my time thinking about which high school I should apply to, I spaced out a lot. Deciding which school to attend was the least of my worries. I had come to the country where _he_ was. I shivered.

Getting up, I looked around. It was starting to get a little dark out, so I started heading back to the apartment complex.

I sighed the millionth time as I stared at the sidewalk, not looking where I was going and I collided with another person. I heard a girly shriek come from the person I bumped into.

"Sorry.." I apologized quietly. The guy I bumped into had an unruly mop of brown hair and had caramel colored doe eyes. A little too cute for a guy if you asked me. Plus he screamed like a girl. "Are you alright?"

He turned around and looked at me up and down, but not the way perverts would look at a girl. It was like he was trying to find something that would.. I don't know. And I shouldn't even care.

As I prepared to just walk away, the boy spoke. "Um, c-could you come i-inside here f-for a minute?" He said in a nervous tone, gesturing to the building in front of us.

I looked at it, and my first impression was that it was abandoned. The blue paint was peeling unattractively off the walls, and there wasn't a sign anywhere that stated what the building was used for.

Looking back to the guy, I scrutinized him. He didn't look like the kind of person who would harm a fly, so I didn't feel any need to be suspicious. Though asking a random person that you just met to go inside a creepy-looking building was a little too extreme.

"Okay.." I said cautiously and looked at the building one last time before going in.

...

"Baka Tsuna." A voice said and I immediately got hit not long after.

"Owowowowow! What was that for Reborn?!" I exclaimed while clutching my aching head.

"You were supposed to find people who-"

"That's what I was just doing!" Tsuna cut his tutor off.

"-looked peculiar and had at least an intimidating aura, proving they know how to fight!"

"But she looked peculiar thought... cuz of the color of her clothes, hair, and pale skin.." That earned Tsuna another hit across the face the third time that day.

"A girl in a skirt? I don't think so. Better stop Mukuro from doing the illusion.."

"W-wait! I think she was wearing a combat skirt and I think I've seen one of those before so..." Tsuna lamely contemplated, "Just test it out! If she runs away, then we can assume.."

Reborn sighed. "Fine. I'll go tell Mukuro and Mammon. Then call the others. After that we can just observe her from the illusions we'll be hiding with."

'I hope his plan won't work..' I thought as I sweat heavily.  
...

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna! Haha!"

"Extreme, Sawada!"

"The great Lambo-sama wants grape candy..."

"There are too many herbivores crowding. This better be good, infant."

"Kufufufu, be grateful that I am aiding you in this plan, arcobaleno."

"Mukuro-sama.."

"Mou, my help will cost you one million Reborn."

I sweatdropped as I saw everyone leaning against the wall as I went into the building.

Outside, the building looked like nothing important, but on the inside, it was huge and looked like a ballroom. The weird thing was, there were mirrors lining the walls. The girl I had invited in was in the middle of the room, looking around suspiciously.

"Can't she see us?" I asked the two illusionists, Mammon and Mukuro.

"Kufufu, this room is just an illusion, and we are in it too. This arcobaleno here is just concealing us with another illusion, so it's like we are not even here." Mukuro said patting Mammon's head. Mammon just stood there uninterested.

"So.. if we're all here, is it like we're judging the people who come in here?" I asked Reborn.

"Yes." Was the only reply I got. "Mukuro, you can start now."

Hurriedly walking to where Gokudera-kun was, I too leaned against the wall and watched the girl.

After a few moments, a giant in knight armor with a huge sword suddenly appeared. I shrieked and Gokudera-kun immediately assured me that it was just an illusion.

The girl looked up at the ten meter-tall looking knight in shock but then quickly got out of it once the knight raised its giant sword to strike her.

"Che. She looks weak to me. Just watch she'll run away." I heard Gokudera-kun remark.

"That's not nice Gokudera-kun." I scolded him.

"I apologize, Jyuudaime!"

I was about to close my eyes, not wanting to see the girl get crushed even though it was an illusion.

But then, right before the sword crushed the girl, she backflipped to the left and pulled out what appeared to be a sword and poised it at the knight with her left hand. The side of her hand which didn't have her thumb was at the end of the sword.

Gokudera-kun must have seen my confused expression because he quickly explained to me that the sword was actually a rapier, a different type of sword.

When the girl went in to strike, all I saw was a blur. She slashed the knight's knee once, causing a deep dent to appear even thought it was supposed to be armor, and jumped high over the knight's head, her skirt fluttering about as she gracefully landed behind the knight.

"Hm, she knows how to fight well." Reborn commented from my shoulder. I didn't even know how he got there in the first place.

The knight quickly turned around and slammed his sword down on where the girl was supposed to be. Once again, I saw a blur that whizzed past the knight before the sword could hit her. She striked its knees again before jumping high enough (Seriously, how though?) to strike its torso. She spun around in midair and released multiple slashes across the knight's upper arm.

The giant knight quickly recovered and took the chance to strike her with its giant sword. The girl blocked the attack with her rapier, but was pushed back almost all the way to the end of the room.

After looking back up to find the knight already leaping at her, the girl cartwheeled to the right and backflipped when the knight attempted to strike her. Right after she backflipped he saw an opening a striked. She was harshly pushed back again and backflipped to land on her feet.

Her eyes narrowed and I think that was the moment when she actually got serious.

Then I saw something... really peculiar. Depending on the gasps I heard from some of the others, they probably saw it too.

A pale white flame was emanating from her body and a strong looking one too. She did these strange gestures with the hand that wasn't holding the rapier and swept her hand over the ground near her feet like she was presenting something.

After she did that, the white flame surrounding her changed its form into a kind of glyph under her feet and she charged, more than just a blur now.

Jumping, she striked the knight's head and after she landed, she striked its legs each time she elegantly spun around.

Then she kneeled down to the ground and another white flame glyph formed below her, and she appeared to be jumping again.

She was high above the knight's head, now in a position that was between standing upright and being upside down. There was a glyph beneath her feet and the weird thing was that she looked like she was suspended in midair.

The girl reappeared on the other side of the knight's head and striked, making a particularly deep dent.

The knight sliced his sword through the air and she jumped. Unfortunately, the giant saw that move coming and its big hand shot out to punch her all the way across the room and into the wall, as she couldn't dodge in midair.

I winced. That had got to leave a mark.

The girl kneeled up and this look passed over her face. It was like she was realizing that she couldn't be defeated in a place like this. She shakily got up and gasped a little in pain.

She looked at the knight with a death glare, and I saw that there was blood streaming down the side of her face. Wait. This was supposed to be an illusion, so why was she...?

I didn't have any time to think because she placed both her hands on the rapier and closed her eyes as if concentrating. The knight came at her at full speed and just when the sword was about to hit her, her eyes opened and she swung the sword away with her rapier.

Speaking of her rapier, it was coated entirely in white flames.

While the knight was pulled back at the force she hit its sword with, she slammed her weapon into the floor. Trails of snow surrounded with flames made their way towards the knight, wrapping around its legs so it couldn't move.

The knight swung its sword at her again, and the girl jumped onto it. There was a flash of light and sounds of metal clanging against each other.

When the light disappeared, I saw the sword in three cut up pieces with the girl holding her rapier up behind another glyph.

The knight ran towards her and smashed his fist at her. She easily dodged and did this hand motion where she pointed to the knight.

The four glyphs that were in front of her had streaks of white race towards the knight, each of them imprisoning its arms and legs.

Another glyph appeared below the girl and she jumped high above the knight. A fresh coat of flames covered her rapier as she dove towards the knight, cutting straight through it.

As the knight fell, it disappeared like shattered pieces of glass.

I was awestruck as I looked at the girl with shining admiration. That was so cool!

The girl got up from her kneeling position and looked back to where the knight was supposed to be laying, dead. She frowned when she didn't find it there.

Suddenly the whole room rippled like water and the illusion was entirely gone. All that was left was a dreary looking room that was the same as the outside image of it.

Reborn jumped down from my shoulder and slowly began to clap. "Nice performance. Be Tsuna's snow guardian."

I sweatdropped. He was so straight-forward.

The girl whirled around and looked at us in surprise. "Where did you come from? And why is the room.." Though her voice had no emotion in it, her face said it all.

"We'll answer your questions later. For now, come with us." My tutor said with his fedora covering the top half of his face.

The girl quickly recovered from her shock and her face went back to the emotionless and unfeeling mask like when I first saw her outside of the building. "But I don't even know you."

That was about the time I actually got to look at her. Minus the scar on the right left side of her face, she was beautiful.

She wore a pale blue thigh-length strapless dress that had a white bow at her waist. It had half of a black lace circle at the neckline. She had a matching pale blue bolero that had red on the inside of the collar, and the sleeves turned pale blue as they got closer to her wrists.

She sported white, wedge heeled boots that went up to her mid-calf. She wore whute triangular earrings, and her hair was tied to the right side with a small white clip that resembled icicles. Her skin was pale too and her eyes were an icy blue.

Her rapier was gray and straight-bladed with a sharp point. Its hilt was very fancy and complex, and Gokudera-kun explained that it was like that to protect the wielder's hand during battle. He also said that it was optimized to be used in a thrusting style.

"Tell us your name." Reborn demanded, completely ignoring her statement.

"No." The girl said calmly. My breath hitched. Saying no to the demon tutor from hell was like asking for a death wish. "Shouldn't you introduce yourselves before asking who I am first? It's just a matter of politeness."

I sweatdropped. Well, she had a point there.

Reborn's mouth conformed into a smirk. "I am Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. And this here is my dame- student, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiiieeee! Don't make a bad impression of me!" I exclaimed, but Reborn just ignored me.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime's right hand man and storm guardian!" Gokudera-kun said while glaring at the girl, a scary scowl on his face.

"Haha! Yamamoto Takeshi! Do you play baseball?" Yamamoto cheerfully said, and I heard Gokudera-jun say, "Tch. Stupid baseball freak."

"I am the great Lambo-sama! Bow down before me!" Lambo shouted. He got randomly got kicked in the head.

"IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M RYOHEI SASAGAWA!" Oni-san said loudly. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!", which was politely countered with, "No thank you."

"Kufufufu. Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro said, smirking at the girl. "Your hair looks like a pineapple." The girl said, which was a huge mistake as Mukuro immediately donned a dark aura. "I advise you not to mess with me, ice queen." This comment had no affect on her whatsoever.

"Hn. Hibari Kyouya. Fight me later herbivore, as you are injured." Hibari-san said in his monotone voice. I sweatdropped. He was a fighting maniac as usual.

I turned to where Mammon was supposed to be, but it seemed he disappeared to somewhere.

"So. Tell us your name." Reborn said while walking up to the girl.

"... Velvet. Velvet Celica." She replied, her voice filled with caution, as if she still didn't trust us enough. Velvet turned and started to head towards the exit, but suddenly Reborn jumped up and slid something on her hand.

Velvet stopped and looked at what was on her finger. When I saw that it was a ring I was like, "EHHHHH?!"

She raised an incredulous eyebrow at the ring and said, "What the h-", but cut herself off by suddenly falling to her knees. It looked like she was trying hard to stay upright with her hands supporting her upper body, but then her eyes started to flutter closed.

I saw Reborn's smirk and quickly knew that he had something to do with this."Reborn! What did you do to her?"

"I put a sleep syrum into the ring, which injected it into her. Don't worry she'll be fast asleep so she can't run from us." He answered.

"HIIIIEEEE! We're practically kidnapping her!" Seeing Velvet's body sway with sleep, I made my way towards her and caught her just as she started to fall towards the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna, she can stay at your house. No excuses." Reborn said which I replied, "HAAAAH?!"

Then he turned toward the others. "You may all go now." He got replies of, "Farewell Jyuudaime!", and "SEE YOU LATER TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!".

Reborn also walked outside, so I pick Velvet up bridal style and surprisingly, she was actually light. Following my tutor outside, I asked him, "Reborn! What's going on?"

He gave me another one of his devious smirks. "You'll know sooner or later."

* * *

**Author Note - Soo.. Was it good xD?**


End file.
